Psionicist
Psionicist = Updated: 12Jun09 Psionicists are a class that has amazing control over their minds, allowing them to master the hidden power of the mind itself. Psionicist can use this power to advance their causes, whatever those may be. A Psionicist must have an amazing power and intelligence. Their abilities are similar to the alien Illithid Mindflayer. Equipment usage Psionicists have their own classification of item restrictions. While they are somewhat limited in their choice of weapons or armor, they can use almost all magical items. Weakness Many brainless victims are unaffected by psionic spells. See also * Psionicist Skills Allowed races *Illithid *Githyanki *Phantom *Illithid Innate abilities None. Specializations Pyrokinetic Enslaver Psycheporter =Specializations Pyrokinetic = Upon choosing the path of Pyrokinetic, the psionicist is imbued with the willpower to manipulate the flame. Under the effect of such pure focus, he or she can greatly reduce/negate the damage from any fire based attack, or at higher levels, absorb it completely. Also, due to their superior focus, they can channel the power of flames directly through their detonates, making them much more deadly. The flame mastery skill allows the psionicist to reduce or mitigate cold damage done upon their fireshield. Skills ; 41st level: Disperse Flames ; 46th level: Flame Mastery Innate Abilities ; 30th level: Fireshield, Protection from Fire Spells ; 7th circle: Improved Detonate ; 12th circle: Confuse, Fire Aura Enslaver = When the Psionicist chooses this path, they regress into the ways of their Illithid captors, and use their willpower to subjugate lesser races to do their bidding. It is also rumored that they can use their powers to further pry into their victim"s mind, causing some nasty side effects. Skills * None Spells ; 6th circle: Awe ; 12th circle: Spinal Corruption Innate Abilities ; 41st level: Psychic Crush (improved) Psycheporter = Some Psionicists have grow bored with the inability to efficiently travel between the planes. A small sect has chosen to enhance their transit abilities. These astral travelers, or Psycheporters, have many means of improved transit at their disposal. They have also learned a means to travel on their native plane with little or no threat to themselves. Innate Abilities ; 30th level: Astral Affinity ; 46th level: Spacial Focus Spells ; 9th circle: Displacement ; 12th circle: Thought Beacon Base Class Skills Psionicist skills = The following is a list of all skills and spells available to the Psionicist class: Skills 1st level: 1h bludgeon, 1h piercing, 2h bludgeon, Bandage, Carve, Climb, Dodge, Fishing, Meditate, Mine, Mount, Quick Chant, Retreat, Swim 36th level: Unarmed Damage Spells ; 1st Circle: Adrenaline Control, Combat Mind, Ego Whip, Excogitate ; 2nd Circle: Ballistic Attack, Enhance Agility, Enhance Constitution, Enhance Dexterity, Enhance Strength ; 3rd Circle: Aura Sight, Lend Health, Molecular Agitation ; 4th Circle: Ego Blast, Energy Containment, Flesh Armor ; 5th Circle: Inflict Pain ; 6th Circle: Cell Adjustment, Create Sound, Flight, Intellect Fortress ; 7th Circle: Detonate ; 8th Circle: Cannibalize, Ectoplasmic Form, Inertial Barrier, Molecular Control ; 9th Circle: Ether Warp, Psychic Crush ; 10th Circle: Death Field, Wormhole ; 11th Circle: Biofeedback, Tower of Iron Will ; 12th Circle: Enrage